¿No es arte?
by Erzebeth K
Summary: Kugelmugel estaba seguro que existían muchas formas de expresar arte, pero no entendió por qué su padre había reaccionado de ese modo.


******DISCLAIMER**: Hetalia no me pertenece. Kugelmugel/Alexis Ladonia/Loke

* * *

**¿NO ES ARTE?**

* * *

La república de Kugelmugel, conocido como Alexis para sus más cercanos; siempre destacó —aún siendo una micronación— por ser un virtuoso artista. Era tan bueno en lo que hacía que no tenía nada que envidiar a países como Italia o Francia.

El pequeño peliblanco dejó a un lado sus acuarelas y se sumió en sus pensamientos. Desde hacía varios días que rondaba por su cabeza que debían haber más formas de expresar arte que dibujando o haciendo música. Ya lo había hecho con su cabello, vestimenta y hasta con su independencia de Austria, pero quería más. Sabía además que el arte podía expresarse por medio de palabras, pero aquello era algo que no terminaba de comprender…

¿De dónde sacaban los poetas la inspiración para escribir? A él le bastaba ver un bello paisaje o algún animalito para calcarlo sobre una tela, ¿pero cómo hacía un poeta para plasmar cosas tan abstractas como el odio o la alegría con sólo palabras?

Frunció los labios y se sacó la bata que siempre usaba para no manchar su ropa —luego Austria se ponía histérico si lo veía sucio— y decidió ir a dar una vuelta por ahí. Tal vez si tenía suerte se encontraría con Wy o Ladonia; ambos compartían su gusto por el arte y tal vez alguno de ellos podría explicarle aquello que no terminaba de comprender.

.

—¿Qué cómo lo hacen? —inquirió la pequeña australiana al tiempo que dejaba en el suelo a su conejo para que así se alimentara—. Igual que nosotros, supongo.

—Pero las palabras son más complicadas —acotó Kugelmugel. Wy le dio la razón.

—Tal vez para ellos dibujar sea complicado. No se puede ser bueno en todo —calló unos momentos—. Piensa, sería aburrido que, por ejemplo, el amor sólo se expresara mediante pinturas, música o poesía. Debe haber diversidad y cada persona es buena expresándolo de cierto modo.

Ciertamente las palabras de su amiga lo dejaron pensando y volvió a lo inicial… debían existir más formas de expresar arte, porque si aquella rama fuera tan limitada, estaba seguro que no le gustaría tanto.

Mientras caminaba de vuelta a su casa, una nueva duda asaltó su cabeza. Su rostro se volvió más serio que de costumbre y eso logró llamar la atención incluso de la indiferente nación Austriaca. Roderich observó atentamente a su hijo; tal vez se encontraba en ese estado porque tenía una nueva pintura en mente, por lo que decidió no preocuparse demasiado. Si la situación continuaba pasado un par de días, sólo entonces tomaría cartas en el asunto.

—Kugelmugel —llamó suavemente—. Ladonia está esperándote en el estudio de artes.

Asintió suavemente con la cabeza y subió por las escaleras, directo a su querido estudio. A pesar de que sabía que seguramente Ladonia estaría husmeando entre sus pinturas, el hecho no le molestaba del todo.

Ya estaba acostumbrado.

—Loke…

—Hola, Alexis —musitó rápidamente, desprendiéndose de la tela que volvió a cubrir la más reciente creación de la micronación germana—. Austria me dijo que estaba bien si te esperaba aquí.

—Está bien —lo miró fijamente, prestando especial atención en cada detalle. Lentamente avanzó hasta él, para así quedar a su altura—. Loke…

—¿Sí?

—¿Los besos son arte?

El pequeño pelirrojo alzó una ceja y vio al peliblanco con una expresión de confusión plasmada en el rostro.

—Es que hace tiempo escuché decir a mi padre que lo único que no es indecente en este mundo es el arte, y días después vi que le daba un beso a Suiza, entonces…

—No lo sé —musitó, aturdido y levemente sonrojado. La cercanía de Kugelmugel lo ponía nervioso—. ¿No lo has buscado en internet?

—Apenas se me ha ocurrido luego de hablar con Wy.

—Ahm… —retrocedió inconscientemente al ver que Kugelmugel se acercaba más y más a él.

—Quiero probar…

—¡Pero soy hombre! —alegó con la poca cordura que le quedaba. El era un macho muy macho y si bien al principio se había sentido atraído por Alexis, todo eso cambió cuando se dio cuenta que era varón y no una mujer.

—El arte no distingue entre género —explicó tranquilamente.

—¿Por qué no probaste con Wy?

—Ya te dije que se me ocurrió luego de hablar con ella —calló un momento y luego bajó la mirada—. Te molesta —afirmó y dio media vuelta para alejarse de él—. Mejor se lo pido a alguien más —se encogió de hombros y decidió a continuar con su pintura.

Ladonia dejó escapar un disimulado suspiro de alivio, no obstante pronto aquella grata sensación se convirtió en ira al pensar en el tonto de Sealand besando a Kugelmugel o peor aún, a Seborga aprovechándose de él. Su rostro se tornó tan rojo que se camufló con su cabello. Dejó escapar un grito de frustración y, acto seguido, apartó a Alexis de la pintura y estampó sus labios contra los de él.

Kugelmugel abrió los ojos como platos y Ladonia se puso sumamente nervioso. ¿Qué seguía? Se supone que debían hacer algo más que simplemente juntar sus labios. Alexis comenzó a moverlos lentamente, obligando a Loke a hacer lo mismo… era un contacto suave y delicado y la micronación sueca tuvo que admitir, era agradable.

Sin embargo un chillido escandalizado los hizo separarse abruptamente. Austria sintió colapsar a causa de la rabia al ver que el pequeño vándalo sueco tenía sujeto a su hijo por las muñecas y lo estaba besando.

—¡Te prohíbo regresar a esta casa! ¡Pequeño indecente! —clamó furioso antes de empujar a Ladonia y cerrar la puerta de su casa. Kugelmugel no pudo borrar la confusión de sus lindas facciones, ¿acaso lo que estaba haciendo no era arte?

—Padre —comenzó con la voz suave de siempre—, ¿los besos no son arte?

—¿Quién te metió esa tonta idea en la cabeza, Alexis?

—Es que tú dijiste que casi todo en esta vida es indecente, excepto el arte… y luego te besaste con el señor Suiza.

La gran república de Austria enrojeció de pies a cabeza. Incapaz de sostenerle la mirada a Kugelmugel, mucho menos de responder a su pregunta, musitó que simplemente hablarían del tema cuando tuviera edad suficiente para hacerlo. Alexis frunció el ceño, sin embargo no reclamó nada al respecto; sabía lo terco que era su padre.

.

.

.

* * *

**Sólo tengo para decir, que igual creí que Kugelmugel era una chica -.-**


End file.
